These studies are directed towards the development of rational and effective therapy of ocular fungal infections. An established animal model of Fusarium solani infection will be used to evaluate therapeutic approaches by single and multiple drug administration and in combination with corticosteroid therapy. A standardized model of corneal infection with Candida species will be used to evaluate the effects of single and combined drug therapy and to develop an approach to the management of drug interaction in vivo (additive, synergistic and antagonistic effects). These studies will be applied to infection with other common ocular pathogens. Techniques of in vivo dual drug assay will be developed and applied to these experiments to provide correlation with the therapeutic and in vitro sensitivity data.